


Before You Go To Sleep

by sluttytony



Series: while you were sleeping [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dark Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Innocent Tony, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttytony/pseuds/sluttytony
Summary: Tony is bored and wants to play a game, Steve of course, takes advantage of that.





	Before You Go To Sleep

After the night that Steve had _raped _Tony, he had done everything possible to erase all evidence. Tony didn't suspect a thing, just complaining about a sore ass and going on with his life as usual. Steve had been darkly pleased about how it all went down, he couldn't wait for another opportunity to arise, he had already bought a dozen of those little pills and keeps it secured and on him at all times whenever he was near Tony.

It presented itself one evening when he was sitting in the living room trying to watch a movie but failing miserably. Just as he was thinking of switching off the television and going out for a walk, a brunet haired whirlwind spun in and jumped in his and moaned, "Steveeeee, I'm bored entertain me please" Tony pouted. Steve wanted nothing more to kiss the pout, those red and full lips teasing him, begging to be face fucked. Before his dick could make it's presence known, Tony shifted off him and adjusted himself on the couch before continuing "Do you wanna play something?"

"Tony we're not 12 years old, what would we even play?"

"I don't know, think of some grown up games, will you?"

The way Tony said 'grown ups game' sent white hot heat straight to Steve's dick, he shifted to hide his bulge just as a smirk broke on his face, so Tony wanted to play a grown ups game huh, Steve will show that to him.

"You know what Tony? I can think of one actually."

Tony beamed, "Really? Tell me, tell me tell me"

"I will blindfold and feed you certain... foods and you'll have to guess what you're eating." Steve said with a wicked smile.

Tony wrinkled his nose, "That doesn't sound so fun"

"Come on, Tony it'll be fun to try, plus you'll finally eat something substantial"

"Ugh, okay fine, whatever you want."

They met back again in the living room, this time Tony was blindholded and Steve held certain foods and drinks with him along with a special little new pill that he had just bought a day ago, one which kept the victim conscious but in an intoxicated state and they couldn't remember anything that happened during the time. It was perfect for this little game.

Steve knew it wouldn't be hard to convince Tony that he had just fallen asleep after the workshop binge he had just gone through. The plan was fool proof.

"Okay let's do this, open your mouth Tony" as Tony showcased his warm, red mouth Steve's dick filled out immediately but he held himself back from jumping Tony and fucking him through the floor. 

First one was a banana which was very simple and easy to guess, Tony did it without a problem. Then came a cup of green tea that Tony spat out and cursed Steve for while he laughed. After some leftover chicken, lasagna, and orange juice Steve finally thought it was time he grabbed a glass of milk and crushed the pill in it.

"Steve this is not fun at all, I can guess everything, let's play something else please" 

"Just a few more things left then we can play whatever you want." Steve replied with steel in his voice as he made Tony drink the milk.

The effect was instantaneous, Tony's shoulders drooped and the hand that was gripping the couch loosened. 

"Tony ready for the next item?" Steve asked gleefully as he unzipped his pants and fished out his cock which was hard as a rock by now. Tony nodded slugglishly not entirely aware of his surroundings "Open up then honey" 

As Tony slowly opened his mouth wide Steve gripped his cock and thrusted it inside without any preamble. "Can you guess what this is, Tony?"

Tony tried to speak but was blocked by the dick which sent further vibrations and soon Steve was moaning loud out as Tony tried to get a real taste of the dick trying to guess what it was. Tony pulled back soon and looked up, his face empty and voice deep, "Steve I can't guess what it is, do I lose?" 

"Yes, unfortunately and because you're a loser you'll have to wear a blindfold all day today and let me do whatever I want with you, is that clear babyboy?"

"Wh-what are you gonna do Steve? Are we gonna" Tony broke out in giggles before continuing "play another game?"

"Yes we are and for this one you'll have to open up again and I'll soon fuck your face so hard you won't be able to speak" Tony compiled not really registering the second half of the statement as Steve grabbed his hair and thrusted his cock inside all the way till Tony started choking and sputtering around it. Steve started pistoning in and out not even giving Tony one moment to breathe."Take that you little cock sucking whore, you were made to suck cock with those pretty little lips. This is really what you deserve, being messed up and face fucked by your own roommate, thr owner of your body" Soon he grew closer and closer to his orgasm and pulled Tony close and let his cock rest on his tongue as he spilled his cum in Tony's throat, who was forced to swallow it all in between fits of coughing.

At this point, the drug had taken full effect and Tony was non verbal, his mind full of white noise.

Steve panted as he pulled out, he had the whole night in front of him, he thought as he palmed his dick, staring at the mess of loose limbs Infront of him, begging to be fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> still working on the hypnosis au i mentioned on my tumblr, may take a while since it's pretty detailed.  
drop prompts and requests on my tumblr - slutty-tony


End file.
